Sweet Dreams Little Man
by Chrissy Calavicci
Summary: Movieverse My first attempt at a songfic. Tune: Dixie Chicks Godspeed is a lullabye sung to a little boy. Alan is remembering things about his mother and wishes she were there. But is she really gone?


**A/N: Okay, here is my first attempt at a songfic. I wrote it while listening to "Godspeed" by the Dixie Chicks and I just immediately thought of Alan.**

Alan Tracy sat on the beach and watched the waves roll in. He knew it was time to go home, but something tonight just drew him to the ocean. It was so peaceful to look at, and it reminded him of times that have since faded into memories. He felt a warm and loving feeling as the wind blew through his blonde hair. He sat there and smiled. He didn't have many memories of his mother, but sometimes, he felt as if she'd never left.

**Dragon tales and the water is wide**

**Pirate's sail and lost boys fly**

**Fish bite moonbeams every night**

**And I love you**

"_Come on Alan! Time for bed!" Lucille Tracy laughed at the toddler trying desperately to get away from her._

"_No mommy!" He laughed, "Wanna play!"_

"_Come here you little stinker."_

"_Tell me a story mommy." He giggled, "The pirate one!"_

_Lucille giggled as she'd finally calmed down the rambunctious child, "Okay sweetie, just get your pajamas on. I love you, you little monster."_

**Godspeed, little man**

**Sweet dreams, little man**

**Oh my love will fly to you each night on angel's wings**

**Godspeed**

**Sweet dreams**

"_Nite nite mommy. Don't go far..." Alan said._

"_Don't worry baby, I'll always be here for you." She smiled as she turned out the light, "If you get scared, I'm right down the hall."_

"_Like always?"_

"_Yes baby, like always. Sweet dreams, I love you."_

**The rocket racer's all tuckered out**

**Superman's in pajamas on the couch**

**Goodnight moon, we'll find the mouse**

**And I love you**

"_Okay Alan, time to put your space ships and soldiers away." She took out the toy box and started clearing the room, "Time for a bath."_

_Alan made a face, he hated baths, he looked around the room for an escape when he saw Jeff, "Mommy! Look! Daddy's sleeping. Shh." Alan ran up to his father who was peacefully sleeping on the couch._

"_Alan, don't wake your father up." Lucille warned._

"_But I just wanna seeeeeeeeeeee." Alan pleaded. He got really close to his father's face, "Daddy..." He whispered, "Are you awake?"_

_Jeff opened one eye and smiled, it wasn't the first time he'd been disturbed during a catnap. "Shh, don't tell mommy." He whispered with a grin on his face. Alan giggled._

"_Alan Tracy! You leave your father alone!"_

"_Nite daddy." Alan ran off._

"_Nite kiddo." Jeff laughed, "Love you."_

**Godspeed, little man**

**Sweet dreams, little man**

**Oh my love **

**Will fly to you each night on angels wings**

**Godspeed**

**Sweet dreams**

"_Daddy..." Alan pouted, "When is mommy coming home?"_

_Jeff shook his head, how could he tell his son? The baby? He turned quickly and saw his other boys were already in tears, "you might want to go to your rooms boys." He said softly, "I'll be there shortly."_

"_Daddy?"_

"_Come here Alan." Jeff said as he scooped up the baby of the family, "Let's tuck you in."_

"_Mommy usually does that." Alan pouted, "I want mommy to sing to me."_

"_She will son, just not in the way you're used to." Tears had begun to roll down Jeff's face as he tucked his youngest son into bed, "Sleep tight kiddo, mommy's always there, she loves you."_

"_I love you daddy. Is something wrong with mommy?"_

"_Go to sleep. We'll talk about it in the morning." Jeff sighed, "I love you."_

**God bless mommy and match box cars**

**God bless dad and thanks for the stars**

**God heard amen, wherever you are**

**And I love you**

Alan's cheeks were tear stained. "I miss you so much mom." He sighed, "I just wish you could know that. I love you." He stood up and began to walk back to his home. It was time for him to get some rest.

**Godspeed, little man**

**Sweet dreams, little man**

**Oh my love will fly to you each night on angels wings**

**Godspeed**

**Godspeed**

**Godspeed**

**Sweet dreams**

Alan pulled the covers up to his neck; the nights were getting cooler on Tracy Island. He left the window open though, because the sky was clear and beautiful. "Good night mom." He shut his eyes and fell asleep.

"_Goodnight Alan...I'm always with you...Sweet dreams, I love you."_


End file.
